


【冬盾PWP】三只吧唧

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 十八岁的詹姆斯推开那扇房门，他看到不着寸缕的海德拉史蒂夫被长着胡子的自己温柔地抱在怀里。





	【冬盾PWP】三只吧唧

**Author's Note:**

> 三冬一盾的pwp，詹花儿+白狼+冬哥X蛇队，詹姆斯是詹花儿，巴基是白狼，冬兵是冬哥。毫无逻辑的短小肉沫，不好吃，只是单纯想☀️🐍

——  
十八岁的詹姆斯推开那扇房门，他看到不着寸缕的海德拉史蒂夫被长着胡子的自己温柔地抱在怀里。巴基宽大温暖的手掌在史蒂夫健美迷人的躯体上游走，从精致分明的锁骨缓缓移动至坚硬平滑的胸肌之间，生着薄茧的食指与拇指捏住红樱桃似的乳头揉捏，指甲扣挖乳头间的细缝，不时沿着乳晕按下去使红樱桃躺倒在光滑胸肌上。而属于金属的左手则从臀后穿过胯部，握住埋藏于浓密耻毛间的两颗睾丸，以一种舒缓的频率揉搓着它们。巴基穿着柔软的羊毛内裤，粗大性器紧贴着史蒂夫的臀部鼓起，这使得绵软的布料嵌进史蒂夫蜜桃般漂亮的臀部缝隙之间，紧贴臀部的火热粗壮令金发青年的性器微微勃起，暗红色的蘑菇头从耻毛之间翘起来，性器顶端的小孔张开，不断渗出晶莹剔透的阴茎前液。

巴基毛茸茸的胡子蹭着史蒂夫的脖颈，柔软湿热的嘴唇时而吮吸着脆弱的喉结，时而又沿锁骨向下舔到乳头，将小巧红润的蓓蕾含在嘴中对着它呼出热气，牙尖轻轻咬着乳尖顶部的细缝。巴基的动作是那么的温柔，素来阴郁暴虐的九头蛇队长在他的怀抱中变成了浸泡于蜜罐中的小娇妻，狭长漂亮的猩红色眸子蒙上潋滟水雾，丰满红润的嘴唇流淌出模糊而满足的呻吟。若是忽略史蒂夫高高翘起的阴茎和光滑胸肌上颤动的红肿乳头，这场景实在与白狼在瓦坎达的小木屋边抱着小羊仔温柔摇晃的模样别无二致。

詹姆斯把手伸进自己胯下，果然不出他所料硬的一塌糊涂，他脱掉下半身所有衣物坐到史蒂夫和巴基身边，两条修长白皙的腿光溜溜地磨蹭史蒂夫肌肉发达的大腿外侧，与史蒂夫肉体相贴的美妙感觉让詹姆斯皮肤发热，脸颊染上可爱红晕。九头蛇队长见此情景忍俊不禁，红宝石般漂亮的眼睛里同时流露出怜爱和戏谑的神情，他轻声呢喃道：“纯情的小男孩儿。”接着史蒂夫曲起右腿，将足部伸到詹姆斯的两腿之间揉搓少年勃起的阴茎，细腻柔嫩的脚心紧贴着充血肿胀的蘑菇头，灵活的脚趾在睾丸与阴茎根部的敏感皮肤上抚扫，火热的阴茎将整个足部都烫的发红，詹姆斯阴茎流出的液体将脚心润湿，晶莹液体顺着脚背流向小腿，让小腿与足部的肌肤因情动而颤抖。

随着史蒂夫在他胯间极富色情意味的揉搓，詹姆斯的呼吸越发粗重起来，性器也变得越来越粗壮坚挺，男孩秀气柔和的面容因眼底熊熊燃烧的欲火变得更像是发情的野兽。忽然詹姆斯直起身子而后又稍稍前倾，将濒临射精的阴茎插进史蒂夫两块诱人犯罪的胸肌之间，流淌前液的蘑菇头在光滑紧致的胸部略微摩擦几下便射了出来。阴茎被厚实胸肌包裹的感觉令詹姆斯情动不已，潮红的脸色显示着少年的极度舒爽，而射精结束之后史蒂夫胸肌与锁骨上的乳白色痕迹更是让詹姆斯和巴基眼角发红。巴基觉得自己光是看着史蒂夫沾满精液的胸肌和红肿的乳尖就能直接射出来，詹姆斯的阴茎又开始涨得发疼，他沉浸于释放后的朦胧快感中，无意识地摆动着臀部让龟头贴着胸肌移动，精液在蘑菇头的挤压下被抹开至皮肤各处，两粒红肿颤动的乳尖被体液润的发亮。

史蒂夫低下头用力舔了舔詹姆斯的冠状沟，柔软湿润的舌尖舔开暗红色的褶皱，又将粘稠的阴茎前液沾到诱人的嘴唇上，唇瓣闪烁着润唇膏似的莹润光泽。詹姆斯索性将阴茎向上抬起一点，对准史蒂夫丰盈红润的嘴唇认真涂抹，渗出体液的小孔顺着线条优美的唇线缓缓移动，就像在涂抹唇膏。与此同时巴基两只材质不一样的手掌伸到史蒂夫胸前握住，细致而有耐心地将精液涂满整个胸部，使得两片原本便春意盎然的鼓胀胸肌被均匀地涂上一层奶油似的体液，愈发白嫩诱人，衬得胸肌中心两颗圆鼓鼓的红色蓓蕾更加惹人怜爱。

史蒂夫神情安详地闭着眼睛，呼吸平和而安稳，他任由两位詹姆斯巴恩斯先生玩弄自己性感得让人发疯的身体，纤长浓密的睫毛如蝴蝶般颤动，被詹姆斯的阴茎涂抹体液的唇瓣呼出细小发烫的气流。九头蛇队长习惯作为掌控者将一切事物玩弄于股掌之上，他从来不会让任何人如此亲密而暧昧亵玩自己的身体，因为处于权力巅峰的海德拉高层从来只会是性爱中的主导，只有他让其他人失控。唯有在巴基巴恩斯—无论是哪一位—面前他才会全然交出自己，任由他的爱人们带领他进入情欲的高峰，因为他毫无保留地信任与依赖着每一个巴基，无论是这两位来自其他宇宙现在正充满爱意地抚弄着他身体的布鲁克林一枝花和瓦坎达白狼，亦或是这个宇宙他的正牌丈夫冬日战士，他们都能轻易掌控使外界恐惧敬畏的九头蛇领袖的身体和情欲，让他坠入高潮云端或是像个男妓一样哭泣呻吟，只因他深切地爱着巴基。

史蒂夫一边模模糊糊地想事情一边与给自己涂完“唇膏”后俯下身子吻上自己唇瓣的詹姆斯接吻，少年用舌尖探索着九头蛇队长唇齿间旖旎春色的同时模糊不清地咕哝“我才不是纯情的小男孩儿，我刚才可是操了你的奶子。”史蒂夫轻笑着搂紧詹姆斯，手指在他背上写着两个人的小名，两条灵活而柔滑的舌头色情地纠缠在一起，口水顺着两人相贴的唇角流下，连同史蒂夫唇瓣上晶莹剔透的阴茎前液一起，滴落到丰满白皙的胸肌上面，使两块闪烁着奶油光泽的美好肉体晕开一朵朵精致又色情的水渍。史蒂夫听见巴基在自己背后倒吸着冷气，温暖柔软的嘴唇吸吮着他的后颈，又一路向下在他肌肉虬结的背部留下暧昧的红痕，忽然史蒂夫的臀部被巴基有力的大手托举起来又向前压去，臀瓣被向两边掰开露出狭长嫩红的缝隙，有一个非常湿又非常软的东西绕着缝隙打转。

史蒂夫发出一声小小的惊叫，巴基的舌头伸进了他的后穴里，柔软滑嫩的舌尖舔舐火热紧致的肠肉，完全伸进去后又迅速寻找到前列腺并用力地舔弄它，原本狭窄的肠壁在令人头皮发麻的快感中逐渐软化，温热腥涩的肠液从后穴流出。巴基将嘴唇压在狭长的缝隙上用力吸吮同时以牙尖轻轻啃咬穴口浅层的肠壁嫩肉，舌头则富有耐心地舔开肠壁内所有的褶皱，舌尖绕着前列腺打转或是有节奏地挤压它，促使更多的肠液从肠壁间渗出，把整个后穴变得更湿更软。史蒂夫牙齿打颤，双手紧捏住詹姆斯的肩膀，红眼睛湿的像是要哭出来，后穴里传来的灭顶快感让史蒂夫阴茎完全勃起，烙铁一般火热发胀的性器夹在詹姆斯和他的腹部之间，几乎流淌成线的阴茎前液将两个人的下体毛发黏成一团毛线，肚子被火热的阴茎烫得发痛，可他们只是抱得更紧了。

巴基还在专心致志地舔开史蒂夫的后穴，而詹姆斯一边同史蒂夫缠绵地接吻一边把手探到两人紧贴的腹部之间握住阴茎，用指甲搔刮了几下阴茎顶端的马眼。史蒂夫大腿绷紧，嘴唇猛烈地颤动着，在詹姆斯的指尖离开他性器的同一时刻猛烈地射了出来，超级士兵的射精持续了很长时间，史蒂夫在几乎令人畏惧的快感中发出带着哭腔的呻吟声，后穴流淌出的肠液浸湿了巴基毛茸茸的胡子。巴基宠溺地吻了吻被吮吸得红肿的穴口，直起身子从背后搂着史蒂夫，湿润的胡须抚扫过史蒂夫性感的背肌。

史蒂夫被两位巴基同时抱住，阴茎直挺挺地抵着前一个巴基的肚子，而后一个巴基的性器在他湿得一塌糊涂的后穴周围摩擦，下体相连的奇妙满足感和长时间射精的快感令史蒂夫眼神失焦，甚至当第三位巴基—九头蛇队长的丈夫兼搭档冬日战士—走进这个布满情欲气息的房间时他都没有察觉，也可能是史蒂夫天生对巴基缺乏警惕性，不管是哪一个史蒂夫对哪一个巴基。全副武装的冬兵轻手轻脚地坐到三个人边上，用带着黑皮套的人类手掌温柔地摸了摸史蒂夫被汗水浸湿的灿然金发，又在对方有些迷茫地抬头望向自己时凑上前咬了咬史蒂夫的鼻尖。

“是你呀巴克，我亲爱的丈夫，你终于肯进来享用我了，我还以为你只会站在门外看着我被他们玩到射精呢～”史蒂夫即使被射精高潮的余韵弄得浑身发软，看向自家丈夫的眼神仍是挑衅意味十足，水光潋滟的眸子在眼角一抹绯红色的衬托下显得更为风情万种，红润唇瓣上闪烁的晶莹体液则为九头蛇队长漂亮得不像话的面容添上几分诱人堕落的气息。

冬兵几乎在史蒂夫看向自己的一瞬间便硬了起来，他低声用俄语骂了句脏话，脱掉黑皮套将两根金属手指伸进史蒂夫的嘴里搅动，他的丈夫以柔软湿热的舌头缠绕着冰凉的金属，红嫩舌尖舔过手指上的每一处金属鳞片，如同一条灵巧的红色幼蛇在树枝上嬉戏玩耍。冬兵的呼吸愈发粗重，他抽出已经被史蒂夫舔到湿热的金属手指，换成属于人类的右手食指让他的丈夫含在口中，温暖潮湿的触感令冬兵冰冷无机质的灰绿色眸子染上温暖的色调，史蒂夫吮吸他手指发出的旖旎声响则令在杀手界独占鳌头的人物差点当场交代在裤子里。

冬兵将手伸到史蒂夫腋下，将自己的丈夫从另外两位詹姆斯巴恩斯的怀抱中拉出来，他抱着史蒂夫走到正对着落地镜的沙发旁边将史蒂夫的双腿拉开。冬兵拉下裤子拉链露出粗长得令人害怕的性器，随意揉搓几下他丈夫湿润柔滑的臀部便将龟头对准红嫩小穴，缓慢而坚定地进入史蒂夫的身体。九头蛇队长的肠壁刚才已经被来自瓦坎达的白狼巴基完全舔开了，所以冬日战士的阴茎几乎没什么阻碍便插到后穴最深处，硕大圆钝的蘑菇头气势汹汹地操干着柔嫩的肠肉与敏感的前列腺，快感如电流般源源不断地窜过脊柱流向大脑皮层，史蒂夫在冬兵似乎要活活操死他的架势中像个最淫荡的男妓一样哭泣呻吟起来，他绞紧泛滥成灾的火热肠壁，哭喊着让冬兵更加用力地操自己。

史蒂夫看向落地镜中肢体交缠的自己和冬兵，他看到一丝不挂的自己满身皆是暧昧吻痕和白花花的精斑，阴茎再一次高高翘起滴落粘稠的体液，整个身体布满情欲的痕迹，猩红色眸子中的眼神旖旎得诱人犯罪，全身肌肉都在这狂野而酣畅淋漓的性爱中颤动不已。与不着寸缕的他不同，压在史蒂夫身上的冬兵却是穿戴整齐的，连护目镜都规规整整地戴在脸上，其他部位的衣物更是完备到让冬兵可以直接穿着它们投入战斗，甚至连口袋里的匕首和腰间别着的枪支都卡在它们该有的位置上。看着落地镜中穿戴整齐的冬兵猛烈地操干一丝不挂的自己，强烈的视觉冲击让史蒂夫更加兴奋，他很早便想过让自家丈夫穿着冬日战士的全套制服只露出阴茎操干自己，如此强烈的反差只是想想都能让他硬的发疯，今天终于真枪实弹地体会到了，这实在是绝佳的性爱体验。

身后的阴茎仍在他体内肆虐，闭着眼睛的史蒂夫感受到几只手同时在他的胸肌和性器上揉搓抚摩，不用想也知道是詹姆斯和巴基，近乎粗暴地玩弄着他身体上的每一处敏感点，连同冬兵一起齐心协力地将他一次次推上情欲的巅峰，使他在几乎感觉不到自己身体的情况下依然体会着源源不断的灭顶快感。终于在被冬兵直接操射的一瞬间，史蒂夫忽然睁开了眼睛，他一边剧烈颤抖着一边低下头舔弄吮吸詹姆斯与巴基的性器，毕竟等冬兵从自己身体暂时退出来之后，这两根大家伙也会依次填满他的后穴…


End file.
